Auditions:Paige Kim
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Paige Kim *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' N/A *'Age:' 16 *'Date of Birth:' 21/2/2003 *'Nationality:' American *'Ethnicity:' Korean *'Birthplace:' Boston, USA *'Languages Spoken:' English; Korean *'Career:' Idol *'Model:' Baek Ji-Heon [ fromis_9 ] ---- *'Personality:' Paige is very much a happy virus type of person. It matters very little to her where she is, she'll always be as upbeat and positive as she can be. She always tries to be the positive force of the group so, if anyone else is having a bad day, they might be cheered up by her. In any sense, Paige is known for her cheerfulness and smile - it being a driving force behind her popularity in Make Me. It's incredibly rare to see Paige without a smile, so much so that one can gauge the mood of Twinkle based on how Paige is. Paige is quite mature for her age in the sense of that she knows what the career entails; she knows that she has to put on the best appearance for the public and does her best to do so. A glimpse into her V-Lives show her to be a conscientious young woman with an interest for making the world a better place. Countless times she's pledged that some of the money she makes from being an idol will go to charities or her grandparents back in America. In general, she's shown to be someone who can have a ton of fun but also remain responsible despite being the maknae. This even goes as far as her sadness and anger that she sometimes feels when she misses home; she'll tend to journal everything so she can reflect later on or, more popular recently, she'll hold V-Lives where she just talks with those who watch. *'History:' Paige Kim was never meant to enter the limelight of the Korean music industry. Not even in a 'haha cute she got scouted by mistake!' sort of way; Paige and her family did all in their power to avoid it. You see, Paige is the youngest child of Genevieve Hwang, a Korean-American who rose to popularity being a member of the most popular k-pop girl group in the 90s. Though she loved the limelight, Genevieve soon got tired of having no privacy and, when her group were up for contract renewals in 1997, she disappeared without a trace and married her high school sweetheart Micky Kim. In the span of a year, Genevieve had gone from being one of the top girls in the industry to being a quiet housewife in Boston and honestly? She much preferred the latter. Genevieve and Micky had five children in quick succession to one another. Being born from 1998 through to 2002, the five consecutive children were named respectively; Jett, Bryan, Landon, Ella and Paige. Genevieve had vowed after the birth of Jett that she would do all she could to dissuade him and any future children away from the idol industry and, for the most part, it was successful. Much like her siblings, Paige grew up with her fascinations firmly in academics, specifically genealogy and family trees. From a young age she wanted to know how far back recorded family trees could go and would always pester her parents into telling her about their families. It was through a lack of knowledge that Paige eventually came across her mother's past as Genie of WONDER5. For the most part, Paige brushed it up and shrugged; a few of her friends were in similar boats through miraculous coincidences and thus she saw no need to delve further. A casting opportunity presented itself to Paige when she was in the mall with her father. A representative from a smaller company, Cloud Entertainment, had seen her and wondered if she'd attend the global audition happening in LA. Paige, always one to try new experiences and give everything a go even at the age of fourteen, was all up for trying it. It took her some convincing of her mother to let her do so but, eventually, the Kim family was bundled in a car and on their way to LA. Paige never expected to get far but, eventually, she found herself being offered a place as a trainee at Cloud Entertainment. With her mother moving to Korea with her, Paige was set. Paige trained at Cloud Entertainment for a whole year, being offered a multitude of opportunities in the process. It was under Cloud Entertainment that she was a contestant on the second season of Make Me - or, at least, she was scheduled to be. Due to her company going under, Paige competed on the programme as an Individual Trainee. She had done fairly well, placing 7th overall and missing the debuting team by a single place. In a stroke of luck, however, one of the members was pulled due to controversy and Paige was the natural successor. Suddenly she went from being Paige from Make Me to Paige of Twinkle. For the time being she was listed as an artist of Rocket Entertainment until one of the Big Three, Alpha Entertainment, offered her a place with the company as a trainee. Seeing the opportunity, she took it and is currently participating on Finding the Aroma. ---- ''Note: Depending on the chosen career for your character certain parts can be removed by you the user. The first section before the break is for idols and trainees, the second section is for actors, and the third is for stylists, producers, and other jobs of the sort. *'Speciality:' All rounded; not particularly proficient in a single area but not weak in any *'Training Period:' 2 months [ at Alpha ] / 4 months [ Individual Trainee ] / 1 year [ Cloud Entertainment ] *'Casted On:' 15 December 2018 [ at Alpha ] *'Group Name (If Applicable):' N/A / Twinkle *'Position (If Applicable):' N/A / Main Rapper / Lead Dancer / Sub Vocalist / Maknae ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Alpha Entertainment:' In a very simple sense, Paige was offered a position as a trainee with the company when she was company-less and taking it seemed like a no brainer. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' Paige enjoys it as a means of bettering herself but by no means thinks it should be as serious as some fans make it out to be. ---- Comments Category:Approved Alpha Auditions